Stay With Me
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Bulma isn't sure wether or not Vegeta was the right choice for her. But she soon realizes there's more to the Saiyan Prince then meets the eye. Song Fic to the song ' Will You ' by P.O.D. BulmaxVegeta -COMPLETE-


**Stay With Me**

**SVS: Hey all! I thought I'd try to write a Song Fic! It's my very first...so don't make fun! lol!   
  
Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with P.O.D or anything DragonBall Z! But you already know that, because if I did...I would rule you all!! Hehe! **

****   
  
_ See you sittin' next to the window in the bedroom  
  
She brakes down - brakes down  
  
Crying over something and starin' into nothin'  
  
Afraid now - hate now_

* * *

Bulma sighed, looking up from her garden work. She'd asked Vegeta to help her, but that stubborn Husband of hers never seemed to want to lend a hand. He'd been so lazy lately, only getting off his butt to do his darn training. She didn't understand why he seemed to to think that wemon were the ones that needed to do all this work. Men had just as much right to do housework as she did.   
  
The blue haired beauty looked up towards the house, letting out another sigh. She started to turn back to pulling out weeds, but noticed something by their bedroom window.   
  
She squinted, trying to see if her eyes weren't tricking her. No, it was true. He was standing there at their bedroom window, scowling at her in fury. His dark eyes glaring straight at her bright crystal blue ones, piercing into her soul. His gaze was so cold, it even made her shiver on this hot day.  
  
Bulma looked back down, tears forming into her eyes as she tried not to stare at him. She'd asked him to help, and all he was doing was watching her do all the work. It disgusted her to see such a cruel personality. How could someone do that?  
  
Her tears traveled down her soft cheeks, hitting the ground. She started to scream in fury, pulling out weeds as hard as she could. Her beautiful eyes began to burn with rage. She was soon engulfed in the flames of her anger, and began to tear at the stems and roots of all the weeds she pulled out.

* * *

_ Wanting, needing, haunting, it's killing me  
  
Faking what has happened to live the life like that man  
  
I'll brake down - It's fake now_

* * *

" I hate you! I hate you Vegeta!!! "  
  
Her heart pumped faster, and she pulled faster.  
  
" I wish I never married you!!! "  
  
Faster.  
  
" ARGHHHH!!!!!!! "  
  
Bulma couldn't take it anymore, falling on her knees to the ground. The tears were causing her face to be wet and damp, drying out her tender skin.   
  
" ....Why....Why... "  
  
" Kasan? "  
  
Bulma wiped her face with her dirty gloves. Turning around to give her Son a fake smile. She didn't want Trunks to see her cry, She didn't want him to know her pain.  
  
The purple-haired youth blinked and gave a confused expression. His baby blue's staring back at her with the same concerned look inide them. He looked so much like herself, but there parts about Trunks that she recognized from Vegeta. Like his Father, Trunks was stubborn.   
  
The boy offered a hand to help her up, trying to smile back. " Are you alright, Kasan? "  
  
Bulma accepted her Son's help, and took his hand graciously. Dusting herself off as a means of trying to hide her secret feelings. " Nothing's wrong Trunks...why do you ask? "

* * *

_ Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?  
  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?_

* * *

Trunks sighed, he wasn't stupid. He knew there was something wrong with his Mother, and He didn't want her to hide anything from him. He knew her well enough to notice when she was really hiding something, and his senses were tingling madly. " I heard you shouting Otousan's name... "  
  
There was a long silence between them. A long, uncomfortable, silence. It was as if the whole universe had stopped in place.   
  
Bulma lowered her head, weighing her options. She could tell Trunks a lie, then go and make some Lunch. Or, she could tell him the truth.

* * *

_ Fade in and out of reason to fight the way she's feelin'  
  
She brakes down - brakes down  
  
Going through the motions and holding onto hopes  
  
and her dreams now - somehow_

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore, and broke down into yet another crying fit. The beauty fell on her knee's once again, burying her face in her hands as she wailed.  
  
Confused, Trunks knelt down next to her. The Eight-Year Old hesitated as he tried to comfort her, but only found himself being pushed away.  
  
" Leave Me Alone!! "   
  
The boy stepped back, turning around as he started to walk away. But, he looked back one more time. Trying to see his Mother's face, he pondered what could be bothering in such a way that she would act in this manor.   
  
Giving another small sigh, Trunks turned back around and started to walk away. A tiny tear, barely visible to the naked eye, brushed into the wind from his cheek.

* * *

_Shaken, mistaken, forsaken, it's killing me.  
  
Wishing you could change, but he's always been this way  
  
If you leave now - I'll drown_

* * *

( Midnight - Bulma and Vegeta's Room)  
  
Bulma flipped another page to her book, chewing a small piece of chocolate. She wasn't quite tired, and seemed to be feeling a bit better.   
  
Vegeta tossed next to her, growling under his breath.  
  
She ingnored his complaining, flipping another page in interest. She loved Romance Novels, they were a great escape from the awful life she played a part in.  
  
Vegeta groaned, opening his eyes and staring up at her. His patience had grown short, and his expression was not at all pleasant. He spoke in a low demanding voice, which was appropriate for the deep bellow he always had. " Onna! Turn Off That Light! "  
  
Bulma flipped another page in her book, still chewing on the chocolate. She knew he'd give up eventually, so she continued to ignore him.  
  
" Onna! Did you hear me!! "  
  
Chew.  
  
" Did you hear me, Onna! Turn it off!! "  
  
Chew.  
  
" If you don't! I'll...I'll... "  
  
" You'll what, Vegeta? "  
  
He looked shocked at her reply, blinking and sitting up emediantly. He growled, getting up and throwing on some clothes.   
  
Bulma swallowed her snack, snapping the book shut and throwing the covers off her. " Vegeta? What are you doing, Sweetie? "  
  
Vegeta snorted, grabbing his boots. He slipped them on, using extreme force in order to release his hidden anger. It didn't help at all, and only enraged him. " I'm leaving... "

* * *

_Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?  
  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?_

* * *

" You're.... " She was speachless for a few moments, not moving from her spot as she watched him grab a suitcase from the closet. Of course, he knew where everything was. They'd organized it all themselves, such happy memories they have together. She shook her head, coming back to reality.  
  
Vegeta tossed the suitcase onto the bed, walking over to his dresser and snatching out some of his clothes.  
  
Bulma hesitated, her mouth began to run dry to the point that nothing would come out. She couldn't just let him leave like this. What about Trunks? What about their memories together as a Family?  
  
He stuffed his clothes neatly into the suitcase, still using force upon it. He couldn't take this life anymore, this life of mediocrity. It burdened him, yet it caused a great swell of sadness inside of him to leave it behind.   
  
" Will you come back? " Bulma managed to say through several forming tears.  
  
Vegeta stopped, looking up at her. She was so innocent, and she was concerned for him. Noone had ever been concerned for him, and the attention was something He'd always longed for.  
  
She stared back, an urge building up inside of her to run up and hug him. She'd do anything to re-win his love, even die. She knew he didn't want to leave, She could tell it by the look in his dark eyes.   
  
Vegeta replied, closing the suitcase and turning around as he picked it up. " No... "  
  
The answer was difficult for her to take, and she began to wail uncontrollably. This wasn't her day, not at all. She wouldn't let him get away, she would watch as he waisted his life. This wasn't how she was going to continue to live, without him around. She wouldn't live without his pathetic attempt at humor, his selfish personality, and his inability to get the doorbell when it rang. Not matter how many times she tried to hide it, she loved it. It always made her happy to hera him complain and make rude comments. She didn't want to watch him go, not when they'd been through so much togther. If he wouldn't stop...she'd make him. " NOOO!!! "  
  
Vegeta rotated around slowly, an irritated expression on his face. But, he wasn't prepared for what awaited him.  
  
Bulma jumped into his strong arms, burrying her head into his muscular chest. She wasn't going to hide it anymore, no longer would she keep her feelings bottled up inside.  
  
He stood there, unable to move. He had no idea how to react to this type of attention. Looking down at her, Vegeta panicked, looking for a way out. He realized there was no way out, and pondered what he should do.  
  
" Will you stay with me? " She sniffed, her tears wetting his crimson shirt. She continued to cry into his chest, waiting for his reply patiently. At this point, she couldn't even hear herself speak.  
  
Vegata hesitated, sweat dripping down his face as he tried to find an answer.

* * *

_ Will you, Will you be here tomorrow?  
  
So Will You, you remember yesterday?  
  
Yesterday! Yesterday!  
  
Yesterday! Yesterday!_

* * *

He finally did something that shocked even his own mind, taking a deep inhale of oxygen. Vegeta threw and arm around her, running his hand up and down her back to calm her down. He could feel her fragile body quiver with fear, and could almost taste her worry as she exhaled. " Will it really make you happy? "  
  
Bulma shivered, her face still burried in his chest. She looked up at him, her large eyes afraid and confused. She searched for an answer, still unable to supress the tears that spilled down her face. " I think...the question is...will... " She choked on these words, but continued. " Will it....make YOU happy? "  
  
Vegeta felt like he'd just been hit in the face. Not lightly, but as if he'd been fighting Majin Buu and gotten the tar beaten out of him.  
  
" Now...tell me, Vegeta... " She stepped away from him, looking him in the face. " If you leave...will you remember? "  
  
" Remember what? " He questioned, not understanding the words she'd just spoke.  
  
" Yesterday...will you remember us together? Or will you try to forget...try to forget about your Son... "  
  
Vegeta bit his lip, setting the suitcase down. He gave up.

* * *

_ This time, I'm sorry  
  
This time, I'm sorry_

* * *

Bulma tilted her head to the side, blinking her large eyes.   
  
" B-B-Bulma... " He stuttered, clenching his fist's tightly. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't leave his Son behind. " I'm...I'm Sorry... "  
  
Her face lit up, and more tears wet her face and she ran in for yet another hug. She couldn't believe that she'd heard Vegeta say those words. Those simple words that he'd held back for all these years.   
  
Vegeta's heart seemed to warm up, and he noticed something he'd never realized.  
  
It felt good.

* * *

_This time, this time, I'm sorry for this time  
  
This time, this time, I'm sorry_

* * *

It felt good to do something right. He'd never felt the rush after doing a good deed. He wanted to do more, to continue showing this " Kindness ". Maybe this is what caused Kakarot to be who he was, what strived him to keep going even in the hardest times.  
  
Bulma sniffed, looking up at her Husband in joy. There was no rhyme or reason to the way she was feeling now. It was as if all of the stress inside her had been stripped away, and she was starting new and fresh. It was refreshing.  
  
" I'm...I'm really Sorry, Bulma...I truely am... "  
  
She kept close to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.   
  
Vegeta's shirt was soaked with tears now, but he didn't seem to care. He just wanted to make her happy, for the first time...  
  
" I love you... "

* * *

_ This time I'm sorry!_

* * *

This caused the beauty to hold him tighter, feeling as if the world would shatter if she let him out of her grasp. She managed to speak while her head was buried into his chest. " I'm sorry too... "  
  
Vegeta blinked, his arm still around her back protectively. " Sorry for what? I was the jerk! "  
  
" For even forcing you to marry me! "  
  
He looked away from her, his expression indecipherable. It was as if you couldn't tell what he was thinking, and Bulma was good at that. But now it was hard to tell.  
  
Vegeta looked back at her, " That was no mistake... "

* * *

_ Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?  
  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?_

* * *

Bulma smiled, watching as he lifted a finger and wiped the tears out of her eyes. It was unnatural for him to act like this, it was as if he switched with Goku or something. It almost made her want to shout, " Where's my Husband?! ". She didn't, because in some odd way she knew it was him.  
  
" Do you still love me, especially since I've been such an incredible jerk? " Vegeta asked, feeling Bulma's hand run through his long Raven hair.  
  
She nodded, giving him another hug. She sent a small whisper to his ear, squeezing him tightly. " I still love, you incredible jerk... "  
  
They broke appart, Vegeta still holding her hands. He looked her up and down, a strange sensation running through his body. He spoke, a wide smile on his tan face. " I'll stay with you... "

* * *

_ Will you, Will you be here tomorrow?  
  
So Will You, you remember yesterday?_

* * *

She leaned closer to him, not noticing exactly how close she was. Not even noticing that her lips had locked with his.  
  
Vegeta hesitated slightly, but realized it was a wonderful feeling. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her small body once again.   
  
Bulma wrapped her left arm around his waist, her right clutching the front of his shirt. Tears started to once again form in her eyes, and she kissed him back passionately. How long she'd waited for this moment. It felt like time was standing still to her, just for them. The whole room was silent, but she swore she could hear the creek of a door out in the hall. Trunks must have gotten up for his nightly Bathroom visit.  
  
Vegeta clutched the back of her nightgown, his body pushing closer to hers. He returned her kiss again, taking a deep breath of oxygen from the air before he did so.  
  
Breathing heavily, the beauty placed a finger to her Husbands lips as he came in for another. She smiled, her large blue eyes shining like the stars themselves.  
  
He swore there was something special about her eyes. Her eyes were so special that the night sky would use them to replace a missing star. Their beauty was incredible.   
  
" I think it's time to get to bed... " Bulma suggested, climbing away from his grip.  
  
Vegeta nodded, laying his packed suitcase on the floor next to his bed. He undressed and returned into his pajamas. Climbing back in bed, he stared at his beauty who'd fallen asleep. Her fragile body looked so lifeless and frail. That was one good reason to protect her, because she had no possible way of defending herself. With these last thoughts, Vegeta turned off her lap. He kissed her cheek, pulling the covers over him and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_ Will you?   
  
Will you?  
  
Will you?  
  
Will you?  
  
Will you?  
  
Will you?_

* * *

(Next Night - Trunks's Room)  
  
Vegeta closed ' Romeo & Juliet ', getting up to place the book back on his Son's shelf.  
  
" Otousan? "  
  
He turned in the direction of the boy's voice, a curious expression on his face. " Yes, Trunks? "  
  
The boy layed his head back on his pillow, patting the blankets. " You never tucked me in... "  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, placing the book in it's correct spot and heading towards Trunks's bed. He pulled the covers over his Son, stopping at the bottom of his chin. He then folded the end of it nicely, smoothing it out to make the ' Onna ' happy.  
  
" Otousan? " Trunks questioned his Father again, just as he was about to turn off the lamp.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow impatienty. " Now what? "  
  
" Do you...Do you love Kasan? "  
  
That was a strange question for the boy to ask, but Vegeta shook away his own selfish emotions and tried to answer. " Yes I do, Son...Yes I do... "

* * *

_ So Will You?_

* * *

Vegeta walked down the hallway, noticing the Television was on in the Living Room. He headed toward the Couch, only to find Bulma fast asleep in it.  
  
This made him chuckle, and he picked her up gently. She was quite light in weight, and it was to difficult to move her around.  
  
Once he reached their own bed, he set her down on her side. Still noticing the frail look of her body, he grinned. For, it was his reason for always being there for her. He was there to protect her, but not only that...because he loved her.

* * *

_ Will you?   
  
Will you?  
  
Will you?  
  
Will you?  
  
Will you?  
  
Will you?  
_  
**SVS: Soooooo...What'd you think? Read & Review! **

**Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
